


When love is stronger

by Youthgoneoscarwilde



Category: The Pretty Reckless
Genre: Ex, Ex Boyfriend, F/M, Love, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Stepfather, Support, baby girl - Freeform, life - Freeform, relationship, the pretty reckless - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youthgoneoscarwilde/pseuds/Youthgoneoscarwilde
Summary: After breaking up with her boyfriend, Taylor found a new love in Ben, just to find out her Ex left her something that will stay with her for a lifetime...





	When love is stronger

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fiction and not based on real events! I respect the privacy and private life of any person mentioned in the story and don’t want offend them! I also respect real life relationship and wrote this mostly for myself, it’s a fun little story and has nothing to do with real life

Taylor never called if it wasn’t about something important. She had called when she had broken up with that stupid boyfriend of hers because she needed someone.  
They got together two weeks after her break up and since then she hadn’t called once. They saw each other almost daily, they texted every day but she never called. Taylor Momsen didn’t called anyone if it wasn’t really important.

,, I need to talk to you....“ She murmured into the phone. ,, Okay“ Ben said. ,, Can I come over? Like right now?“ ,, Yeah“ He answered. Something big must have happened when Taylor called him. He was worried. Worst case scenarios rushing through his head, what if she wanted to break up? Or cheated? Or even worse was seriously ill? She couldn’t arrive fast enough! 

When she finally did she wore a huge Beatles Shirt and sweatpants. No make up on her face and hair messily put up in a bun. He wanted to kiss her, but she shock her head. ,, Let’s talk first!“ She said, face pale and worried. Ben felt his stomach arch, she didn’t seemed to have good news, not at all!

Taylor looked down as she walked to his living room, sitting down on the sofa. He sat down next to her.  
,, You want a drink first?“ Taylor shock her head, fingers nervously playing with the ham of her shirt. ,, You are scaring me, Taylor.“ ,, Sorry“ She murmured. ,, Just tell me. Did you cheat?“ ,, No. No of course not!“ ,, Then just tell me!“ ,, Ben, I am.... I am pregnant!“ She didn’t looked at him  
and it took him by shook.  
He tried to find words, tried to understand what Taylor just said. ,, But.... what?“ ,, I am pregnant.“ She repeated. ,, But.... it’s.... it’s not possible, you take birth control and we never had unprotected sex!“ ,, It’s not yours, it’s his.“ Taylor murmured. ,, What?!“ Ben got up, pissed and mad. He couldn’t believe she was pregnant by this dickhead of an ex! That had to be a lie, a bad joke.  
,, It’s.... we are together two months.... I am three months pregnant. It’s not yours... it’s his.“ ,, I... I don’t get it! Were you trying for a baby? Or were you stupid enough to sleep with him without a condom?“ He got up from the coach. ,, Of course not! Neither of this!“ ,, Then how?! How can you be pregnant?!“ Taylor’s eyes filled with tears and Ben felt bad for screaming at her, but this couldn’t be true! How? 

,, I took birth control, but we were on tour. I didn’t took it at the same time every day and I was ill! It all got together, I guess it didn’t worked.... Ben, I am sorry. This wasn’t planned....“ He looked at her, sitting down on the living room table. ,, What...What do you want to do?“ ,, I... I don’t know.“ She admired. He reached for her hands, trying to stay calm. The fact was, Taylor was pregnant, by another guy, not by him. But he couldn’t change this, he loved her. There where two opinions, he could either stay with her or leave her. 

,, What do you want?“ She asked, quietly. ,, I.... I love you Taylor. I will stay with you no matter what you choose to do.“ ,, Do you think you could do that? Raise a kid that’s not yours? That’s hasn’t got your eyes, not your hair, doesn’t look like you.“ ,, I want to be with you, no matter what you choose. It’s your choice. Do you want a child?“ ,, I want a child with you, if ever.“ ,, It will be ours. If you want to keep that child. I won’t care about who the father is. It will be ours, yours and mine.“ There is just the smallest smile appearing on her face. ,, I want to be with you. That’s all.“ ,, I will stay with you.“ He promised, moving his hand on her belly. She looked up to meet his eyes. ,, You have to be sure about this. I understand if you don’t want it.“ ,, If you want to have this child, I will stay with you. If you don’t want to have this child, I will stay with you.“ Taylor laid her hand on the one already laying on her body. ,, I love you“ She murmured. 

16 Weeks

Her skinny frame had moved for some roundness, her boobs got bigger and fuller, her belly wasn’t flat anymore. She had changed some of her clothes for some more comfortable stuff.  
She had written an Insta post, explaining that she and Ben were expecting a baby, that was duo in a couple of months. She didn’t mentioned that he wasn’t the father. She hadn’t called her Ex, this wasn’t his baby, if anything this was Bens Baby. Maybe not by biology but by heart. They had to cut down the planned tour, had to cut off the second leg of it because she would be duo to close to the dates. She wouldn’t be able to fly. They had moved from two apartments into one. And she had taken the promise from him to not purpose to her just because of the baby.

They went to dinner at Taylor’s Parents before she made it public to tell them she was expecting. They had showed nothing but support. 

18 Weeks

Having the usual check up at the doctor, they had discussed if they wanted to know the gender. And came to the answer, that yes, they wanted to know it.  
Laying on the lounger Taylor looked at the monitor, holding Bens hand, trying to see anything. ,, Soo“ The doctor started. ,, Do we want to know the gender or keep it a surprise?“ ,, We would like to know it!“ Taylor said, smiling. The doc nodded. ,, Well, it seems like you are expecting a healthy baby girl.“ He announced, they looked at each other, smiling, before kissing. 

Later they pinned the ultrasound image to the mirror in their bedroom. 

20 Weeks 

They had started to paint the nursery, when Taylor stopped in her movement. Her hair was put up in a messy ponytail, dressed in a black, tight top and sleeping shorts, she was covered in paint stains. ,, Give me your hand!“ She said, Ben raised an eyebrow when she grabbed for it and moved it to her bump. ,, You feel this? She’s kicking“ Ben nodded, letting his hand rest on her Belly. She leaned close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. ,, Love you“ She murmured. ,, Love you two too“ Was the answer. They stood in the middle of the room for a moment more, feeling the kicks of their baby girl, before they got back to work. 

This evening going to bed, Taylor had exchanged her sweatpants and top for some baby doll thing, that sat tight on her boobs and felt loosely over her belly, ruffles on the bottom, paired with some matching panties and stockings. ,, What’s that for?“ Ben asked. ,, No special reason, just felt like it. You don’t like it?“ ,, I love it.“ He answered, reaching for her hips to drag her closer. ,, Good“ She smiled 

24 Weeks 

6 months of being pregnant and her bump had gotten big. They were still playing shows, thought she sometimes needed to sit down for a song to gather some energy.  
They would kiss before going on stage and Ben would check up on her every couple minutes, asking if she was okay. She had stopped playing the guitar at shows, because it was easier that way.

Sometimes Taylor would lean against him when singing or lay her hands around his shoulders. When the baby kicked, she often reached for his hand even though he was playing guitar. 

Ben would make sure that she got back to the bus safe and wasn’t run over by fans. They would usually go straight back to the bus for a moment so she could calm down, before going back out and giving autographs to those who waited and behaved alright.  
Though the band now would stay at hotels more often, because the long bus rides gave Taylor sickness.

,,Are you sure you still want to play Shows?“ Ben asked her one night, when they were on a bus ride that took hours. ,, Yes“ Taylor said, resting her feed in his lap. ,, As long as I can“ ,, Okay

The nursery was painted but leaked some furniture, though they had already gotten quite a lot of toys. It was on their to do list to finish this once they where back home from tour. 

28 Weeks 

As she entered her last trimester, they finished the nursery and started to talk about a name for their baby. Coming to no real answer, only a lot of names they liked.  
And decide to give it some more time. 

They laid on the coach, a guitar and papers with song ideas next to them. Ben petted her belly, placing a kiss on her cheek. ,, You exited?“ He asked. ,, Yes, I am“ Taylor admired. ,, Are you?“ ,, I am“ Taylor cuddled closer, holding his hand on her bump. ,, Ben... do you... do you sometimes think about .... that it was ...procreated by .... not by you?“ He shock his head. ,, No, I only think about that’s ours.“ Taylor felt a pure feeling of happiness. When she found out she was pregnant, her world crushed. Because she was pregnant, because she was pregnant by her ex, because she just got a new boyfriend, because she wasn’t pregnant by Ben. She wasn’t sure at the point if she ever wanted to have children, but if she wanted she wanted them with Ben not her cunt of ex boyfriend. There was no real decision made wherever she wanted to keep that baby or not when she had called Ben and drove over to him. But he had given her so much love and support, she felt like she could handle that. And she still did, they had been together for only a couple of weeks when she found out she was pregnant, but from this day on Ben had been nothing but support, doing everything for her, even though she didn’t asked for that, loving her and the unborn baby as if it was his. It felt like it was his by now, not her exes, he was the father, he always would be. 

30 Weeks

With the duo date coming closer, Taylor got more nervous and a bit scared. But she got her mom and sister and friends and Ben. They had stopped touring by the time and focused on spending the last few weeks as two well. Going on a lots dates and being lazy, enjoying sleeping in, some adult time. It was a time that felt like a dream, like they lived in a little bubble. They enjoyed it but then again they were exited to meet their daughter 

34 Weeks

A surprise Baby shower was thrown for her. She returned from the studio, having been working on the new album, when she found her flat decorate in black and pink and crowded with her friends and family. ,, This is why I You talked me into going to the studio.“ She laughed, hugging Ben and pressing her lips against his. ,, I had no idea what they had planned, I just knew they needed you out of the flat!“ She laughed, leaning close to him, hand resting on her bump. 

When the final guest has had left and they have closed the living room door so they wouldn’t have to see the chaos, they sat down on the balcony. Ben handed her a box, wrapped in silver, glittery paper. ,, What’s that?“ Taylor asked. ,, It’s for you. It’s been all about the baby lately and you only get stuff for her, not for you. Seems like people forget that you also exit, it’s your baby shower present from me.“ ,, You needed to!“ ,, I know“  
Carefully she unwraps the box, opening it. Inside laid an Vinyl, The Beatles white album. ,, It’s an original pressing from 1968“ Taylor jumps up, hugging him close, pressing her lips to his cheek. ,, Thanks so much! I love you.“ She murmured, a little tear ran down her face. 

39 Week

Her water broke when she was in the middle of recording a song and everyone needed a moment to realise what just happened, until Ben finally grabed for her hand to get her to the hospital. 

It takes seven hours in labour before a beautiful little baby girl is born to Taylor Momsen and Ben Phillips. Healthy and strong and a hundert precent their daughter.  
They hold her, middle of the night and the little bracelet on her arm reads: Frances Momsen Phillips, Born August 28, 1:36pm,9 pounds. 

,, I love you“ Taylor Said into the Night. ,, I love you two.“ Was the answer.


End file.
